Costumbre
by kingandsorcerer
Summary: Costumbre. Siempre te puedes acostumbrar a los sentimientos... Y más cuando lo único que puedes hacer es ocultar lo que sientes. Lo que sientes hacia tu mejor amigo... AS/S One-Shot - Primera historia publicada... Por favor, lean -


Esta es mi primera historia puiblicada... Así que estoy algo nerviosa. Cualquier sugerencia/critica/tomatazo xD Es completamente aceptado!

Y por favor, nada de comentarios homofóbicos aquí... Respeto ante todo(:

Disclaimer: D: Es la primera vez que hago uno! :P Pues, los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a la rubia(: Rowling ^^ Lo único mío es la situación.

Espero que les guste! (:

* * *

Costumbre. Podemos acostumbrarnos a tantas cosas, situaciones, sentimientos, rutinas… Podemos acostumbrarnos a todo. Pero siempre habrá algo a lo que te acostumbras, que odias y necesitas al mismo tiempo… Que quieres tener, que esta ahí, al alcance de tu mano… Pero algo en tu cabeza te dice que no, alto, detente. No puedes.

Y esto empieza a meterse con tu costumbre, con tu rutina, con esa pequeña situación que adoras y esperas durante todo el día. Lo esperas a él, y sólo a él… Esperas tenerlo cerca durante unas cuantas horas.

A pesar que tengas que usar todo tu control para no echarlo a perder.

Siempre pensaste que tú no valías la pena. Que, a pesar de ser amado por tus padres y respetado por la mayoría de las personas (respeto que te ganaste con años de demostrar que no eres ni serás como una vez fueron tu padre y tu abuelo), siempre te faltaría ese algo en los ojos que ves todos los días en otras personas. Esa luz de vida.

Vida. Y el bajo concepto que tenías sobre ella hasta hace cuatro años.

Y justamente él vino a cambiarte todas aquellas ideas que tenias de la vida. De tu vida. De aquellas definiciones, pero más que nada, sentimientos, que retrataron tantos poetas antes… Adaptaste cada una de ellas a ti, haciéndote solitario, triste, pero vivo.

No tenías el valor de acabar con aquella indeterminada existencia que, según tú, no le importaba a nadie.

Y cuando te armaste de valor, cuando decidiste acabar con esto, él llegó, causando que todos aquellos poetas se fueran de tu mente, para abarcarlo todo él. Sin querer. Sin esperarlo. Sin necesitarlo siquiera.

Y ahora él es toda tu vida. Lo es todo para ti. Es aquella luz de vida que te faltaba, que ahora tienes tan cerca, tan cerca… Pero que no puedes tocar.

Es demasiado bello para que tú, entre todas las personas, lo puedas tener. No lo mereces. Un chico como tú, tan poco para un chico como él.

Él es guapo, es inteligente, es un buen hermano, un excelente jugador de Quidditch… Y el mejor de los amigos. También, según los rumores que llenan cada pared del castillo, un adorable novio.

Tú no lo mereces, pero ella sí. Ella que te trata tan bien, y a la cual tú, solo puedes ver con una fingida indiferencia. Ella lo tiene. Es suyo. Y tú te tienes que conformar con ser su mejor amigo.

Como a cientos de personas más les ha pasado.

Y te enoja que ella también lo pueda tener como tú lo tienes, en la noche. En esas cuantas horas. Tienes miedo que te las robe, que se las lleve, que se lo lleve de tu lado. Porque él es tuyo solo cuando duerme a tu lado.

Siempre inocente.

Te enojas sin motivo alguno. Él siempre llega en la noche, para platicar contigo, y esbozar mil veces esa sonrisa que adoras, que necesitas… Que te hace sonreír también.

Y no sabes si podrás seguir mucho tiempo así. Alimentándote de sueños inútiles, y horas robadas. Pero debes de intentarlo.

Porque aquella vez que tú sufriste una recaída, él estaba ahí. Y no se separo de tu lado. Viste sus enormes ojos verdes, y pudiste encontrar miedo. Te reconforto saber que él, tu mejor amigo, te extrañaría. Recuerdas haberle dado una pequeña sonrisa que te costo dolor, pero sabias que él necesitaba. Él se acerco tanto que pudiste ver sus pecas casi invisibles, y te hizo prometerle (jurarle) que nunca más ibas a intentar algo así.

Porque: "No podría vivir sin ti." Sus palabras aún te persiguen cada noche, buscándote hasta llegar a tu dormitorio. Hasta llegar a tu cama, donde también esta él.

Aquellas palabras son las causantes de la molestia en tu costumbre.

Y por más que las quieres hacer desaparecer… No puedes. Y te duele. Te duele no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarte o aventarte y decirle la verdad.

Que hace tiempo que dejaste de quererlo de la manera adecuada. Que hace tiempo que tus ojos se desvían a su boca mientras habla, e imaginas como seria atreverte a besar sus labios. Que hace tiempo que te empezaste a enamorar de él.

Te costó aceptarlo con las palabras adecuadas. Te costo aún más fingir que no mueres cada vez que pasa una mano por tu cintura o por tus hombros.

Porque aquel sentimiento hace que quieras volar, y caer. Y caer una y otra vez para castigarte. Porque él no es para ti.

Y mientras esperas a que él llegue, tú ya estás acostado en aquella cama con edredón verde. Y finges dormir. Porque no sabes si podrás soportar verlo a los ojos después de haberlo visto besarse con su novia.

El estómago todavía te duele al pensar en eso, y sientes picazón en los ojos. Los aprietas aún más fuerte. No quieres llorar. No por él. Porque él merece solo sonrisas de parte de ti, no lagrimas.

Porque ellas lo harían sentirse mal.

Y te sientes como un niño pequeño, pequeño y asustado, mientras te destapas y dejas ver tu torso fuerte y blanco. Pálido. Como tu cara.

Abres los ojos y dejas escapar unas lágrimas. Dos. Una por cada uno de tus ojos grises. Caen solitarias sobre tus mejillas y mueren en tu barbilla.

Miras al techo como siempre sueles hacer mientras lo esperas. Y en tus ojos se ve reflejada la escena que pasa por tu mente. Aquel beso que nunca debiste de haber visto. Aquel minuto en el que te quedaste congelado, el causante de que él te volteara a ver y pusiera una cara que no supiste descifrar.

Y tú saliste corriendo de ahí, murmurando un casi no sonoro "Perdón". Te dirigiste hacia el baño, y observaste tu reflejo. Estabas más pálido de lo normal, y tuviste tantas ganas de tener un vidrio en tus dedos. Es lo único que calma el dolor en ti.

Pero lo recordaste a él, junto a ti, pidiéndote que te cuidaras, que no hicieras tonterías.

Y no pudiste evitar hacerle caso.

Y es por eso que cierras de nuevo los ojos, en una forma absurda y sin sentido que tienes de cerrarte del mundo, de tus propios sentimientos, y de tus recuerdos. Como una forma de escapar de él.

Contradictorio. Lo esperas… Y escapas de él al mismo tiempo. Pero tú siempre fuiste así. Y no puedes evitar pensar, que él te quiere así.

Porque él te quiere. Pero solo como un amigo. Como tú deberías quererlo.

Idiota, idiota, idiota. Te pasas una mano por tu rubio y largo cabello, que cae lacio en tu almohada. Esta te parece incomoda. Como si en ella hubiera un gran pedazo de realidad. De la cual quieres escapar por lo menos un minuto.

Pero no puedes. Porque la habitación se siente demasiado vacía sin él. Demasiado grande. Ni siquiera están los gemelos Zabinni para hacerte un poco de compañía. Deben de estar con sus respectivas conquistas de una noche de fin de semana.

¿Él estará con ella? ¿Con su novia? ¿Es por eso que esta tardando tanto en llegar?

Te mueves hacia el lado izquierdo, tu lado para dormir, y tratas de conciliar el sueño.

Te parece imposible, pero debes de intentarlo. No siempre lo tendrás para darte la paz necesaria para dormir.

Escuchas pasos. Tu cuerpo se tensa y no te atreves a abrir los ojos.

Una puerta que rechina, el sonido de la ropa cayendo al piso, su olor a vainilla que inunda tus fosas nasales, la cama moviéndose porque él se acuesta a tu lado.

Demasiado cerca.

- Se que no estás dormido, Scorp. – te dice él, con voz suave y casi cohibida. Sientes su aliento en tu boca y no puedes evitar moverte casi imperceptiblemente para atrás, mientras abres tus ojos.

Él te esta viendo. Directo. Profundo. Verde. Despierto.

Y por un momento te permites perderte en sus ojos, como tantas veces antes. Pero no se siente igual. Porque la escena esta grabada con fuego en tu cabeza, y no la puedes desaparecer. Ni siquiera para observarlo sin que te duela.

Le sonríes, o eso tratas. Él frunce el ceño. Sabiendo que esa sonrisa no es verdadera. Que la finges para ocultar algo.

Por primera vez en tu vida, desearías que no te conociera tan bien.

Y no sabes que decir. Si disculparte por haberlo interrumpido aquella tarde, o no mencionar el tema. Olvidándolo voluntariamente… Como te gustaría hacer en realidad.

Pero verlo ahí, acostado a tu lado, viendo sus ojos que te observan directamente, solo hace a la escena más vivida.

El escozor en tus ojos vuelve, e instantáneamente cierras los ojos.

- No podía dormir. – respondes, a una pregunta que no fue formulada.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – pregunta él, acercándose un poco más a ti, y tu boca se abre un poco involuntariamente, para pedirle (sin que tu cabeza lo piense mucho) que se aleje.

Porque duele.

Pero esa parte racional que todavía te funciona, te advierte que cierres tus labios y no menciones lo que en realidad quieres decir.

Que hasta el simple hecho de verlo, te hiere.

Y todo porque lo amas.

- No paso nada, Al. – respondes, con una voz que te parece demasiado débil y hasta cobarde.

Él solo te observa, solo un poco. Y se acerca otro poco. Sientes el movimiento y abres tus ojos grises. Puedes ver ahora esas casi invisibles pecas que adornan su casi perfecta nariz.

Esta demasiado cerca.

Y no puedes escapar.

Ya no.

Se quedan un momento así, solo observándose. Sin inoportunas palabras llenando la habitación, cayendo al suelo en ese ambiente tan cargado de algo indefinido.

- Siento lo de está tarde. – dijo el moreno, viendo hacia tu barbilla en vez de tus ojos.

Tragas saliva sin que sea obvio y puedes sentir tu pulso desacelerar.

- No importa. – respondes y haces que una débil sonrisa se forme en tus labios, al tiempo que él voltea a verte a los ojos – Siento haberte interrumpido.

- No interrumpiste mucho.

Se quedan un minuto en silencio cuando él lo decide romper.

- Lily me estuvo preguntado por ti durante la cena.

Tú solo asientes y no sabes que decir. No habías bajado a cenar por no encontrarte con él. Te sentías todavía demasiado… Débil para sostener una cara neutral durante toda la cena.

Sobretodo con Luna.

Ella siempre puede adivinar lo que pasa por tu mente y por tu corazón. Que te ocurre, que sueñas, que deseas, que te duele… Incluso que vas a decir antes de que tú lo hayas pensado.

Es una amistad que tú valoras mucho, y a ella le debes tantas cosas.

Aunque, a veces, su presencia llegue a ser un poco… Molesta.

Como ahora.

Sabes que Al se preocupa por ti… Pero comparado con la preocupación de Luna, no es nada.

Y cuando Luna se preocupa… Albus tiene a exagerar todo.

Debes terminar con esto, e irte a dormir.

- Ooh, mañana hablaré con ella. – y con toda la convicción que te da tu corazón, dices – Es solo que no tenía hambre y preferí adelantar la tarea.

El flequillo negro de él se mueve cuando asiente con la cabeza, frotando su oreja con la almohada.

Sientes que ese es el fin de la conversación, y te acurrucas instintivamente un poco más cerca de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que cierras los ojos.

Cuando sientes una mano en tu mejilla. Acariciando… Suavemente. Lento.

Y duele.

Tus ojos se abren rápido y te paras de la cama con velocidad. Te alejas un poco y colocas tu espalda desnuda contra una pared cercana.

Respiras hondo, tratando de acallar a tu corazón.

Pero tu pulso resuena con fuerza en tus oídos. Tus ojos están en él, él que se está acercando hacia ti, y en ese momento te das cuenta (de nuevo) que no puedes escapar.

Una pared te impide que huyas.

Albus esta ahora a medio metro de ti. Tratando de decirte algo a través de sus ojos.

Pero no puedes descifrar su mirada.

Él sigue caminando y coloca sus dos manos morenas a los lados de tu cabeza, en la pared.

Encarcelándote.

Sin permitirte escapar de su mirada verde.

Acerca su rostro al tuyo, y tú lo permites.

Permites que apoye su frente en la tuya. Permites que te observe de aquella forma que lleva a tu corazón latir aún más rápido. Permites que comience a acariciar tu rostro con su mano derecha.

Se siente rasposa por las tantas veces que ha sostenido una escoba en sus manos. Pero para ti, se sienten suaves.

Porque es él.

Y sigues permitiendo que acaricie los contornos de tu cara. Tus mejillas, tu barbilla, tu frente, tus labios…

Y eso duele un poco.

Pero no haces nada para alejarlo.

Porque no puedes. Porque has soñado tantas veces con que te toque de aquella forma, que aunque duela, aunque te hiera en lo más profundo de tu alma… Amas como se siente cada centímetro que toca.

Su mano se desvía hacia tu nuca, y te empieza a acercar.

Tus ojos se abren un poco más, la sorpresa reflejada en ellos.

Y te besa.

Sientes sus labios en los tuyos. Moviéndose… Lento.

Quema.

Tus ojos se cierran, sin poder evitarlo.

Su mano sigue en tu cabello rubio, en tu nuca, todavía agarrandote fuerte…. Como si tuviera miedo de que te vayas a separar.

Pero no tiene porque temer. No piensas en alejarte. No.

Aunque hiera.

Tus manos tímidas, que hasta ahora habían estado formando pequeños y pálidos puños, se abren camino despacio… Sintiendo su torso fuerte, sintiendo que él se estremece… Y llegas a su cuello. Entrelazas tus dedos en su cabello negro.

Porque tú también tienes miedo que se te vaya a ir.

Y este momento, que va tan lento para ti y para él, no son más de 10 segundos.

Instintivamente, lo atraes más hacia ti. Tus labios moviéndose suave sobre los suyos, saboreando hasta el último milímetro. Sus manos agarran tu cintura fuerte y te pega a él.

Puedes sentir su corazón latiendo desbocado… Como el tuyo.

Y eso te hace feliz.

Esto, solo esto. Estar con él de esta forma, cuerpo a cuerpo en una esquina oscura.

Besándose.

Con su olor a vainilla impregnado en tu torso, en tu cara, en tus labios… Y sus labios reclamándote más.

Aún más.

Sus manos suben por tu pecho, lento. Y puedes sentir una sonrisa burlona en este beso, porque cada parte de ti se estremeció cuando te tocó.

Como él.

Puedes sentir tus mejillas sonrojadas y sientes la necesidad de más. Abres lentamente los labios y él entra en tu boca reclamándola como suya.

No puedes evitar soltar un leve suspiro que queda sepultado por labios.

Suaves. De él.

Tu mente trabaja a una velocidad mínima, todos tus sentidos están concentrados en él. En él y sus labios, en él y sus manos, en él y su cuerpo rozando contra el tuyo.

No sabes cuanto tiempo a pasado. ¿Te importa ya acaso?

No. Porque él esta ahí. Y es lo único que necesitas.

Sin esperarlo, él se separa. Te aleja de su boca, todavía sosteniéndote en sus brazos… Tú corazón salta un par de latidos.

Abres tus ojos grises y te encuentras con sus ojos.

Observándote.

Sientes todavía el calor de sus labios picando en los tuyos y tus mejillas rojas como nunca antes, rompiendo tu palidez natural.

Te sigue observando, justo a los ojos… Y lo único que acude a tu mente es el impulso de besarlo de nuevo.

Pero hay algo en sus ojos, en esos ojos que amas y necesitas…

Que te lo impide.

Que te hace recordar el motivo por el que, minutos antes, habías derramado dos lágrimas.

Que te hace recordar a él… Besándola a ella.

Te separas bruscamente, alejándolo lo más posible de tu cuerpo, tratando de acallar ese impulso loco de pegarle hasta que duela, de hacerle sentir un poco de lo mucho que sentiste aquella tarde… Un poco de lo mucho que te duele en este momento el simple hecho de devolverle la mirada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? – tus palabras en forma de pregunta salen atropelladas de tu boca, inclusive antes de haberlas pensado - ¿Es que acaso quieres volverme loco? ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme después de haberla besado a ella?

La última pregunta deja un sabor amargo en tu boca y, sin poder más con tu cuerpo, te recargas en la pared, mirando al piso, respirando con dificultad y con un gran peso en el estómago.

Él no dice nada.

Pasan los segundos, y no ha dicho una palabra.

Los ojos te empiezan a escocer y sientes una gran opresión en el pecho.

Deseas que él hable. Que te diga algo. Lo que sea. Aunque sea un "Esto no debió pasar", cualquier cosa… Cualquier cosa menos que te siga observando de aquella forma… Que duele.

Porque las ganas de tener esperanzas son más fuertes que tú.

Sientes que se acerca. Lento. Con cautela.

Y a cada paso que da hacia ti, es un paso más que tú das hacia la locura.

Y esa locura te hace acercarte hacia él. Rápido. Sin pensarlo. Dejando al impulso ganar, comienzas a golpear su pecho con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas empiezan a caer por tus mejillas. Escuchas pequeños sollozos que parecen no ser tuyos. Pero lo son.

Y sigues golpeando, y él no hace nada por detenerte. No dice nada. Se queda cual estatua. Y aquello te causa más lágrimas.

Porque sientes que por más que trates de causar algún efecto en su vida… Aunque trates y trates más… Nunca podrás ser alguien que pueda lograr un gran cambio sobre él.

Y lo sigues golpeando. Más, más, más. No sabes cuanto tiempo a pasado. Pero te empiezas a cansar.

A cansarte de golpearlo. A cansarte de aquel choque de sentimientos que no sabes evitar. A cansarte de las esperanzas. A cansarte de él.

Pero lo amas.

Colocas tu frente en su hombro, tus ojos con lágrimas que pelean por salir, y tu cuerpo temblando.

De frío, de impotencia, de tristeza.

Él te envuelve con sus brazos, y te hace sentir pequeño y protegido.

Y aunque sigue doliendo… Sientes un poco de la opresión irse al sentir que acaricia levemente tu espalda para que te calmes, y apoya su mentón sobre tu cabeza.

Intentas no pensar en nada, pero fallas.

Siempre fallas.

Te alejas de él de nuevo, y quitas furiosamente los restos de lágrimas que quedaron en tu rostro, y tus ojos se dedican a observar el suelo.

Te sientes apenado por lo que acaba de ocurrir… Y sientes dolor porque te haya besado justo después que a ella… Y sientes enojo hacia ti porque lo único que quieres hacer es volver a sus brazos aunque eso implique sufrir más.

Lo sientes acercarse de nuevo.

Tus ojos se cierran mientras sientes su cuerpo aún más cerca… Aunque los tengas cerrados, puedes imaginar los suyos.

Sientes sus dedos levantar tu mentón.

Y lo primero que ves con tus pupilas son las suyas. Brillando.

- Lo siento. – y en su voz esta esa sinceridad que impregna en sus palabras cuando esta a tu lado – Siento que me hayas tenido que ver con Isabella. Siento haberte causado tanto daño a través de estos meses. Siento haber sido tan estúpido como para no seguirte después de que dijiste "Perdón". Siento haberte besado sin decirte antes que… Te amo.

Tus ojos se abren grandes, sin poder creer lo que acabas de escuchar. Aquella vena realista que corre por tu cuerpo te grita que no es cierto… Que esta jugando con tus débiles sentimientos.

Pero el corazón, aquél órgano que tanto te duele y palpita a mil por hora, te dice suavemente que es verdad. Que mires sus ojos verdes y observes el amor… Ese amor que llevas buscando desde hace 4 años.

Sus manos acunan tu rostro y te besa suave. Sientes algo en ese beso que no sentiste en los anteriores.

Y quizás es el que ya te desahogaste, el hecho de que ya sentiste todo lo que debías de sentir en pocos minutos: miedo, angustia, ansiedad, tristeza, desesperación…

Quizás es eso lo que hace desaparecer el dolor casi por completo.

Y te sorprende que dos palabras y un beso especial te hayan cambiado de esa forma… Pero no es algo que puedas evitar.

No. Nunca has podido evitar lo que él causa en ti.

Te separas un poco, pero dejas tus dedos entrelazados tras su cuello.

Porque estar separado físicamente de él te incomoda.

Una vez que tomas la droga… No la puedes dejar ir.

Y abres lentamente tus labios, los mojas un poco, y sonríes levemente al ver que sus ojos siguen tu lengua.

Cierras de nuevo los labios.

Si, estas bien. Si, ya no duele tanto. Si, tienes una nueva adicción (la otra es el chocolate)… Pero, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

No te puedes quedar en la pequeña burbuja que han creado en esta habitación.

No puedes evitar pensar en que pasara después.

Por más que quieras… hay un mundo real allá afuera.

Y no te puedes enfrentar a el si Albus no esta a tu lado.

- ¿La quieres? ¿A Isabella? – preguntas bajito, sin verlo directamente a los ojos.

- No estoy enamorado de ella, Scorp.

- La besaste.

- Quería comprobar que ya no siento nada por ella, que ya no hace que mi estómago sea un nido de mariposas, que ya no la necesito… Quería comprobar que al que necesito es a ti.

Te mira con dulzura… Y con amor… Y con deseo.

Lo besas de nuevo y sientes su sonrisa.

Si, si, si. Tu corazón palpita rápido. Y el dolor esta ausente.

Te pega contra la pared y sientes cada parte de su cuerpo rozar con el tuyo. Se apodera completamente de tu boca mientras tú acaricias su espalda.

Quieren tratar de reponer todo aquel tiempo perdido.

Y entre besos, y abrazos, y suspiros… Te sumerges en sus ojos.

Te separas un poco, solo un poco. Lo suficiente para poder hablar.

Él sigue sostenidote entre sus brazos, con cada centímetro de su piel pegado a la tuya.

Tratas de respirar normal y bajar tu pulso cardíaco, pero te es imposible.

La esperanza, el amor, el cariño… Fluyen por tus venas, lanzando al corazón al borde de un estallido.

- Dímelo otra vez.

Él te sonríe y te besa en los labios con ternura.

- Te amo.

Le sonríes. No puedes evitarlo.

Y te pierdes en sus brazos de nuevo.

Porque eso que sientes, ahí adentro, te hace perderte y volar. Y llorar y reír. Y caer y saltar… Y también sufrir.

Pero siempre, al final del día… Agradeces el amarlo con cada fibra de tu ser.

Porque, hayas obtenido o no un beso y un te amo, lo tienes al lado, dormido, pero al lado. Como indica su costumbre.

Y esa costumbre de tenerlo al lado por las noches, es todo lo que necesitas para sobrevivir.

* * *

:O Si llegaron al final, MUCHAS GRACIAS! :P Un review subiria mi estado de ánimo xD


End file.
